The present invention relates to a protection for circuit boards against tampering.
In some applications, it would be favourable to be able to prevent circuit boards from abuse. For example, there is a need to protect the information in ICs in any business model where a IC containing device is given to the consumer at a reduced price with the obligation to use that device only with services from a certain provider. One already existing example for this kind of business model is the Simlock Cellphone® where the device is programmed to be only functioning using the Simcard from a specific provider. Similar need for protection exists for pay-per-use business models or receiving content over mass distributed channels, e.g. Cable and Satellite Pay TV.